


Tug of War

by LadyChef



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Arguments, Fluff, Guns, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Violence, angst again, attempted suicide, sorry I like angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James had thought he and Q were an item, but he was wrong. So he dives head first into his job going on mission after mission till he can get Q out of his head or until he is dead. whichever comes first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry took so long.. just have been busy with work and had a little writers block. Hope you guys like it.!!!

 

James was running between two stucco buildings, when he stumbles the hard surfaces scratches his arm badly but he ignores it. Stopping just at the end of the small path, he pulls his Walther up and looks around the corner slowly. The shot barely misses him and he steps out and gave off three shots, killing the thug, still holding the gun up he walks slowly around another corner.

No voice in his ear because he lost his earwig when he was fighting a man in a pool behind the mansion he had just stolen the memory stick from. The stick had all the information he needed to end a terrorist ring there in Tunisia, James was running through the back streets of Beja.

Tucking his gun into the back of his pants he did his best to blend into the crowds at the markets. He stole a shirt and quickly changed his, throwing his old one at a young man with no shirt on. Walking further into the crowd he grabbed a hat and put it on, pulling it down low. He ducked into a café and sat in the back facing the street. He took out his mobile and called Q.

“James, where in the hell are you, why are you not on your com, and you better have a damn good excuse!” Q all but screamed at him over the mobile. James waited till Q took a breath before he spoke.

“Well let’s see Q maybe it was because I was fighting for my life in a swimming pool, it must have come out then, now tell me do you have me located by my chip?” He spoke in a matter of fact tone till he could tell that Q had lost some of his vinegar. Q pulled up his location and told him that he had to go about 10 meters and there would be a car waiting for him.

“Thanks Q…call you soon.” James hung up and ran towards the car waiting for him and dove into the back seat as shots rang out.

“Cheers!” That was all he said to the driver before leaning back in the seat and relaxing. He was loaded onto a plane heading back to London; once they were in the air he ordered a scotch, drank it down, then leaned back the seat and went to sleep, the memory stick deep in his pocket.

After being cleared by medical James ignored his briefing and headed right to Q branch, sauntering through the double glass doors he headed right to Q; who was standing at his desk with the computer screens up on the wall.

Q turned before he could get one word out, and held out his hand.

“007…how good to see you, my equipment please?” Q said in a mostly snide tone. James stood there wondering where the man he left in his bed, lips red from his passionate kisses was. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the memory stick and set it in his palm. Q waited for more but was disappointed because James just shrugged.

Q sighed heavily and turned back to his laptops and looked over the memory stick.

“Is this all 007…honestly I think the little old lady who lives near me could do better in bringing things back?”

 James stood there waiting for some kind of real greeting from this boffin, and he waited, it was over fifteen minutes of being ignored as Q went over the information in that memory stick. James growled then turned and headed out wishing he could just break the doors as he left.

He went home and cleaned up and put on some loose pajama bottoms and padded to his bar and poured himself some scotch and sits down with the bottle near him, speaking aloud to no one.

“Well, another job well done James, we are proud of you for getting this information, now we can stop the terrorists. Why thank you sir, I worked my ass off and almost got shot or worse, cheers.” He raised his glass in salute then drank it down.

The silence in the flat was deafening. Sighing, he was a bit upset that Q didn’t even give him a smile or any kind of acknowledgement of their night together before he left, picking up the bottle he poured himself some more scotch and then another till he fell asleep.

 

***

He was startled awake about an hour later by loud knocking on his door. As he stood up he knocked the empty bottle to the hardwood flooring, ignoring it he padded to the door and looked through the peep hole and what he saw a mop of dark curls and glasses. He opened the door and stood there leaning against it.

“Good evening Quartermaster, to what do I owe this visit, forget to add another insult?” James had a brow raised and watched as Q rolled his eyes and walked in despite James standing in the way, he just put an elegant hand upon his bare chest and pushed him out of the way. Q dropped his satchel and pulled off his large coat as James shut the door and this time set the alarm and locked it.

“Come on James…you know I cannot give you the loving you want when I am at work, it would be unprofessional.” He turned and moved to James and put his arms around his neck and leaned up kissing him softly. James stood there like a mountain of muscle then reached up and grasps his jaw, speaking low.

“You could have at least given me a smile Quartermaster.” He didn’t want to use his name just yet he was still smarting from earlier. Q picked up on that and softened his voice and slid his hands over James’s chest.

“James…I missed you, I really did very much and I am so happy you are home, please…forgive me!” Q looked up at him then leaned up and pressed his lips then flicked his tongue out and slid it across James’s lower lip.

He felt a heat rising in his body rapidly as Q started being seductive, he had missed him just as much but did he want to fall for the seduction without an apology. He felt Q’s hands going lower so he grabbed his wrists and stepped back. Q pouted and tried to come closer, but James wasn’t having it.

“Q you owe me an apology.” James said as he looked Q in the eyes. The boffin put out his lush lower lip then lowered his eyes of hazel then slowly lifted them and smiled softly as he spoke.

“I apologize, James.” Q gave him a most beautiful smile one that reminded James of the women he had to seduce; they would smile like that just as they were pulling out a gun to shoot him.

“You my sweet love are lying.” He picked Q up and kissed him passionately, carrying him to his bedroom, Q wrapped his legs around him returning the kisses. The bedroom had one lamp lit, the bed was large with a soft chocolate brown duvet, the furniture was a cherry wood and very classic and clean. James stopped just at the bed and lowered Q down onto the shag rug in front of the bed.

Still kissing he started undressing Q, taking off that blasted cardigan and his shirt. Q was undoing his own belt and kicking off his shoes.  James undid the tie on his pajama bottoms and let them fall; his cock was already hard as he reached for Q and tugged him against his chest.

Q was smiling, his own cock just as hard, slowly he ran his long fingers over James’s chest, feeling his rock hard muscles and lightly tugging on his nipples. He growled against Q’s long neck taking small bites then soothing them with a slow lick. He had Q mewling and rubbing himself against James.

Q let him go and walked back to the bed and crooked his finger for James to follow him, like a moth to flame he went to Q and got on the bed with him and gathered him against his body. James instantly began kissing him with passion, his hands sliding over the lithe sharp form of his body. Q had his long fingers in his hair tugging on the short gold strands as he rubbed his cock against James, he was whispering to him.

“James, please…I need you to have me; take me now I don’t want to wait.” Q’s eyes were glazed with want so James reached past him and into a box on his nightstand and opened it as Q bit and licked his neck and ear, his fingers digging into his ass cheeks tugging on him. He opened it and took out some lube and a condom, lifting the condom to his mouth; he tore open the foil and lay back in the bed as Q moved atop him.

Q sat upon his thighs and took the lube and the condom from James and put it on his cock for him, then pouring some of the lube onto his cock he stroked it slowly, while he was watching James. He growls at Q, his cock was rock hard now from his fingers. James slicked up his own fingers and reached behind Q and began playing with his hole.

“You are so tight Q, so hot!” James growled out those words, he was holding back, he wanted badly to just push him down and fuck him into the mattress. Q had his head back moaning as James added another finger and was pumping, crooking it in just the right way to hit his prostate causing him to cry out.

“James please…yes, yes right there!” Q was almost crying with want. James smiled and slowly pulled out his fingers, he positioned his cock so that Q could slowly impale himself on it.

James growled and moaned as he slowly slid down, filling himself with his hard cock. He looked up at Q and thought he looked so beautiful, that lithe body with the sharp angles, the dip in his stomach. James leaned up and wrapped him in his arms, pressing his lips to his neck. Q bounced even harder then, crying and moaning out James’s name.

Q began clawing James back, as he pumped himself on his hard cock. His own cock rubbing against their stomachs as they held each other, James lay back in the bed grabbing those hips and drove himself up into Q harder and harder.

“Love…Stroke your cock; I want to watch.” James panted as he held back his own orgasm for Q. Long slender fingers grasps his cock and stroked as James thrusts up into his body. Q called out loudly as he came.

“Jaaaaaaaaames…oh God, James so good.” Q yelled as his seed spilled over his hand and James hard stomach. When his body tightened it sent him over the edge, he gripped Q’s hips hard and thrusts up one last time and releases his seed into him.

“Nghhhhh Love…yes yes..!” his body was flexed and tight until they slowly came down, Q fell upon his body, resting his forehead to James’s saying softly.

“You are amazing…I’ve never had anyone like you.” Q said as he rolled off of James once his cock was out of his body. He lay there on the bed sweat beaded on his chest and forehead. James removed the condom tying it and tossing it into the bin then turned and looked at him, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath.

“Come here…lay against me, I want to hold you.” James was touching his face but Q shook his head no. He got up and crawled off the bed and picked up his pants and trousers. James frowned as he sat up and watched Q get dressed.

“You’re leaving?” James asked in a soft voice, Q looked over at him as he buttoned up his cardigan. He looked at James as he rolled his eyes and said.

“Come on James…you don’t want me to stay.” Q laughed and walked out of the bedroom to get his things. James sat there thinking, yeah he did want him to stay this whole fucking by night and leaving thing was bugging him. He got up and pulled on his boxer briefs and followed Q out, he caught him as he was about to leave his flat, James gripped his arm and turned him back to face him.

“Maybe I do want you to stay…did you ever think of that?” James had a very serious look on his face. Q just kissed his cheek and undid his alarms as he laughed.

“Sure you did…James Bond agent of the Queen having a sleep over, hilarious. I will see you at work James.” Q walked out and left James just standing there wondering what the fuck just happened. He slammed the door shut then locked it and walked over to his bar and cussed loudly when he realized he was out of alcohol. Tugging his pants off he decided to just take a shower then go to bed.

 

***                                                                                              

James was in the gym doing weights when he heard a couple of double oh’s talking about Q around the corner of the gym. He acted like he wasn’t listening but he was. He recognized 003 talking as well as 005 both of which were reliable good agents. James could tell 003 was dominating the conversation.

“Our Quartermaster is really easy to look at don’t you think…I could easily go for a romp with him in the sheets.” 003 laughed as did the other agent.

“Jack…you honestly think you have a shot, I thought he was Bond’s toy?” They laughed and 003 shook his head as he spoke.

“No Brian…I asked him, he said he wasn’t dating Bond, he said they just went out for drinks and that was all.” Jack laughed and told Brian that they needed to go to the firing range. James sat up the anger washing over him as the words ran through his brain.

 _Just drinks and that was all?_ Bond was pissed; he took a shower and got dressed in his suit and made his way to Q Branch. When he walked through the double doors, he noticed that Q wasn’t standing there and figured he was in his office. He knocked once and opened the door to find Q with his hands on 003’s chest his glasses were a little askew and his lips red from kissing. 003 glared at James but didn’t move, James took it all in and realized last night didn’t mean anything.

“Excuse me, I didn’t mean to intrude, I’ll have R outfit me.” He shut the door and decided he didn’t want to be there anymore and walked out of Q branch without his equipment. R ran after him to try and stop him in the hallway.

“007…please, I have your kit!” She almost stumbled when she ran into his back. He steadied her but didn’t say anything. She gave him a box but didn’t open it; she decided that he was in a bad mood so she just described it. James holds up his hand to stop her and she shuts up.

“R…Just give me my kit and papers and let me leave.” He huffed at her but was polite. She figured something went down in Q’s office because she had seen 003 go in first. She had thought Q was dating Bond but she guessed he wasn’t. She handed over everything and told him to come back safe and as she turned to leave he stopped her.

“R…I want you on my coms for this mission…no argument.” Before she could say anything he was walking away. She bit her lip then looked into Q branch and saw Q talking to 003 outside his office then looked back to Bond as he headed out.

Sighing she figured this wasn’t going to be good and headed back in to tell Q.


	2. Chapter 2

 

James was in first class in a row by himself and looked over the dossier of his mission, the steward came and smiled softly and offered him a drink. He ordered a scotch with a smile, her cheeks flushed as she turned to get his drink. Well he thought at least his charm worked on her, too bad it didn’t on a certain young Quartermaster.

The report showed he was going to Egypt and would be assisting 006 in getting rid of some nuclear terrorists who were established there.  Closing the small file he put it in the pocket of his coat lying next to him in the empty seat. The steward brought his drink and smiled as she went to tend another passenger. James looked at the amber liquid and swirled it around in the glass.

Thoughts of Q came over him and that last night they had together. James shook his head to clear it, he didn’t want to think about him or get aroused.  Drinking down the scotch he put the glass aside and leaned his seat back closing his eyes, he thought about Scotland instead of Q.

 

Three hours earlier R had turned from being with Bond to going back into Q branch as 003 was leaving with a large smile on his face. She ignored him and walked right up to Q and stood there till he looked at her. Feeling eyes on him he turns and asks her.

“Can I help you R?” Q could tell she had something to say. R took a deep breath then let it out.

“007 doesn’t want you on his coms, he told me to handle it!” There she said it, now to hear the repercussions. She could see the disbelief in his eyes then she saw the anger.

“What…what do you mean he wants you instead of me, what is this, explain to me what he said.” Q spat out the words to her and she knew he would be pissed as he was always 007 lead. So she explained to him everything that he said, and it still didn’t make him happy. Q began mumbling to himself about stupid jealous double oh’s as he walked to his office and slammed the door shut, R went to her area smiling and humming.

 

 

James arrived late in Cairo and was met by 006 as he picked up his bag; he greeted him with a smile.

“Alec.” James said as he shook his hand, Alec grinned and shook his hand as well. They walked towards a waiting car and got in.

“Thanks for coming James, wasn’t sure you would take this with me?” Alec said in a grateful tone. James looked at him and smiled then turned to the scenery as they drove by.

Alec could tell something was on his friends mind, but he wasn’t sure if he should ask. James wasn’t always open with his thoughts, except when he was drunk. Once they were in his hotel room, James headed straight to the bar and pours himself a drink.

Alec sat down and watched his long-time friend start to get drunk, and waited till he was, so he could ask him what the hell was going on that he wouldn’t even ask what the mission was really about before taking it on.

 

Alec let R know that James had arrived when he contacted Q branch. She asked if he was well, and Alec told her he was well into the scotch. She said to contact her if and when they started and he said he would.

James sat there, holding the bottle in his hand and began to ramble.

“Stupid boffin, using me to get off, not thinking I might have feelings, he just loves my cock!” Bond was slurring now and Alec couldn’t believe what he was hearing. James had feelings for Q, his mind was blown, and he shook his head in disbelief. He stood up and got James and helped him to his bed. He got him on his back and pulled off his shoes, then took his belt off. Alec tugged the comforter from the other side of the bed over him, James mumbled Q’s name as he fell asleep, Alec touched James’s forehead then left his room.

 

Q couldn’t sleep so he went into work even though it was beyond early. He sat in his office and brought up James’s location by using his chip. Apparently he was in Cairo; he knew Alec was there so he figured that he went there to help him. It was a dangerous mission and Q wondered why he went. Why didn’t James want him on his coms, it didn’t make sense to Q at all.

James woke up with his head a little foggy but nothing he couldn’t handle. He had been on binges his whole life so this feeling was nothing new. Pushing the comforter off his body he sat up and ran his hands over his face. He figured Alec put him to bed and he was grateful for it. Taking his shirt off and his trousers, he walked in his pants to the restroom and relieved himself. Once done he removed his pants and started the shower and stepped in letting the water wash over him and wake him up.

James began washing himself when he heard a tap on the glass door and opened it to see Alec.

“I ordered some breakfast, come eat when you are done, oh and by the way, lookin good!” Alec laughed as James splashed him.

He shut the door and left laughing loudly as James continued his shower. He thought to himself, maybe he should just shag Alec, but he wasn’t too sure he swung that way, so best not to try unless he was drunk. Then Alec couldn’t kill him as easily.

They ate in silence for a few moments then James put down his coffee and asked him.

“How far have you gotten with them?” James had to know so he could figure out his side of it. Alec put down his fork and leaned forward on the room service table and steeples his fingers, blue eyes looking at James, he says softly.

“Not as far as I would like, apparently the head of this part of the fraction isn’t too keen on Russians. James lifted a brow at that then grinned slyly.

“Perhaps he would like to meet a Scotsman?” They both laughed, Alec rolled his eyes as he leaned back in the chair, laughing as he responded.

“You know you might be right, but then again it just shows how little taste the man has!” Alec ducked as James threw a napkin at him, both of them laughing. He sipped his coffee and looked over at James, asking the question that’s been on his mind since he heard James was coming.

“Want to tell me why you are here?” He looked right at James waiting for his answer. James ignored him at first, looking out the large windows at the Pyramids in the distance. He let out a breath and turned back to Alec, talking softly.

“Because you need me and someone back at Q branch doesn’t.” James said it honestly. Alec knew it; he had feelings for that damn boffin Quartermaster.

“James, no reason to come out here to kill yourself over someone who doesn’t feel the same way, it isn’t worth it, but I love having the help and I am damn glad you are here.” He smiled genuinely at James who returned the smile as well; he lifted up his coffee mug and spoke out loud.

“Then let’s get to work you and kick some ass!” James said with a large smile on his face.

 

Back in London in Q branch, R was guiding James through a building that they hacked the CCtv feed from, she was leading him towards a lab that contained computers and a vault. R unlocked the secure doors, stopping all alarms from going off.

“R, anyway we can get into the safe? James asked as he was standing in front of it he put down his backpack, the safe looked more secure than the crown jewels to him. R asked him to describe it. She brought it up on her screen and looked at Q. He walked over and thought for a moment about the key pad code that seemed to changing every ten minutes. It was quite the elaborate safe. Q was impressed.

“Whoever designed this, didn’t ever want anyone inside.” Q said but James ignored him and kept talking to R. He asked her again, if she could help him.

“Come on R, can you figure it out I have only 20 minutes.” He knew Q was standing there but he chose not to talk to him. Q was getting pissed that he was being ignored but he stayed to help because that came first before personal issues.

Q guided R in telling James how to open it as they overrode the system. Once James was in the said thank you and walked into the safe and gathered up all the hard drives he could find and memory sticks. Putting them in his backpack, he slung it onto his back and started to walk out of the room and didn’t realize it had a trigger; he walked right through a beam that would set off an alarm.

“Bloody shit R, I’ve tripped a beam to an alarm, you didn’t see it?” James almost yelled as he ran from the small lab, he prayed Alec had the leaders all busy in meetings about money. He scrambled out into the hallway and ducked into a closet as he heard boots running by. James spoke to R softly as to not give away his location for the moment.

“Get me out of here R…now!” He all but growled it softly. R was working fast on finding him an escape route. She had the floor plan on her screen and told him to exit and go south then take two rights. James slowly opened the door, his Walther aimed as he leaves the closet and heads south. Just as he turned right he met up with two guards, he shot one and ran back dodging bullets till he could get a good aim and shot him down as well.

He ran faster down the corridor and slammed into the wall when he got hit by a bullet into his shoulder. He grunted loudly then popped off a few rounds into the man. R told him he had a team coming his way and to take the next door on the left and lock it behind him.

He got into the room and locked it and saw that there was a window. He checks it and finds it’s unlocked and thanks the gods. James climbs out and jumps down onto the concrete. He makes his way slowly towards a truck and climbs in keeping his head down he hotwires it and starts the engine, sitting up he guns the engine and heads right to the gates, ducking down with each gun shot, he prayed no one hit the tires. The backpack next to him on the seat, he slams his foot down on the gas pedal and rams the truck through the gates.

James was bounced around the cab of the truck hitting his head on the window, causing a cut above his ear; he could feel the blood running down his neck.

“R…need a road soon, have to get away from my friends, got anything?” James said as he looked behind him to three jeeps following him. She scrambled to find an escape route as she looked over a road map of Cairo. It was then she noticed that Q was talking to 003 and smiling, he was gathering up his coat and satchel and when he looked at R, he raised a brow at her.

“You can handle this right R; James should be fine with you?” He asked her and she nodded then shook her head as they left. R immediately went back to James and the map.

“Left James, turn left at the next street. Go two clicks north and turn right before the bridge.” James dodged cars and food carts as he drove through the marketplace.

He was jostled around the cabin of the truck, he saw the bridge and was about to turn when he lost control of the truck when a tire was shot out. Skidding to a stop, the truck slams into a wall sending James into the door hard. James crawled out of the truck as he grabbed the backpack and ran as fast as he could. James zigzagged as he dodged bullets. R told him to go right and kick the door in, James slowing down, the gunshot wound and the large cut above his ear, he was covered with blood.

“R…I need an evac, losing a lot of blood here. James kicked in the door and got inside and closed it. He slid down the door and sat there against it. He looked at his wound and saw it was still shedding blood, blue eyes look around for something to stop the bleeding, using his hands he pushes himself up and stumbles over to a counter and opens a drawer, he finds tools and tape but no cloth. He presses his hand against the wound as he looks around, He opened a cabinet and found some towels, grabbing his pocket knife he cuts it into squares and presses one against his wound, heading back to the drawer he opened it and got the tape and made himself a makeshift bandage.

R was in his ear again saying the evac was five minutes away and to sit tight, he laughed shaking his head as he said to her.

“R…thank you, I owe you a drink and a big kiss but if they don’t get here soon there will be nothing to pick up. Have you alerted Q?” He coughed and saw the cloth was soaked through so he added two more and more tape then sat back down against the wall. R remained calm, he could hear boots running by, he checked the lock and found it secure then relaxed again. R was in his ear again, talking calmly.

“007…they are close, just hang on and I will take you up on that drink but I don’t think my boyfriend would appreciate the kiss.” She heard James laugh, but he was fading in and out due to blood loss. She was hoping that He wouldn’t bring up Q again. But there was no such luck and she cringed when he asked.

“R have you alerted Q?” His voice was hoarse and raspy and R closed her eyes and just said it.

“He isn’t here James, he is out with…well he is out.” She felt awful telling him that because she knew he had feelings for him, it was always on his face despite the mask he pretends to have. She heard James put on the mask when he spoke.

“Don’t tell him…I know what you are saying… Just  let Alec know alright…because I know he would…” He never finished his sentence because he was becoming unconscious.  

James passed out just as the evac team showed up; they killed off the men following him, as medics took him out to the van. They told R he was unconscious but still had a pulse. She breathed easy and leaned back rubbing her eyes. It was late here in England but early in Cairo and she needed some coffee and perhaps a bed. Medics came online and said he was stable and would be sent home and 006 was alerted. She debated whether to text Q or not and decided on not telling him, instead she texted Tanner.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome..


	3. Chapter 3

 

James was flown into London and taken immediately to medical for examination and treatment. He didn’t say a word as they worked on him, not even a grunt when the needle was used to sew his stitches. R was notified he was in the building so she went down and watched him being treated.

She could see those blue eyes and how they looked so vacant and sad. She blamed Q but never verbalized it, he was just lying there not caring and it hurt her emotionally but she had to swallow it down because it wasn’t professional but anyone who had heard him yesterday would know he had feelings for the Quartermaster.

When they left him to rest in his bed she took the opportunity to go sit with him. His eyes were closed when she sat down, so she took his hand in hers, so he would know he wasn’t alone and she heard him mumble Q. R bit her lip and sighed, she let go of his hand and stood up next to him and leaned down kissing his forehead, whispering.

“He doesn’t deserve your feelings James.” She kissed his forehead again and left his room. She ducked into a ladies room and softly cried then called her boyfriend and talked to him for a while.

Q arrived at Q branch after taking a three day holiday with 003, he decided that they should be friends only; having realized that he wasn’t as good a lay as James was. He was going over reports when he saw a memo by Tanner that 007 was in medical and doing well. It wasn’t sent just to him but to everyone and he was confused as to why he wasn’t told that he was back in London or that he was injured. Q left his office and headed over to R who was sitting quietly at her station going over specs for a new weapon, when he approached her he asked.

“R…why wasn’t I told about 007 and that he was injured, I should have been told?” He looked at her and waited for a reply, she slowly got up and turned to him and quietly spoke.

“Because you were busy with 003, alright, satisfied?” She walked past him over to a copier, he followed becoming increasingly angrier.

“He is my responsibility and my friend, you should have told me!” He all but growled at her. She turned so fast to face him that he had to step back. She pushed her manicured finger into his chest and snapped at him.

“Q, you seemed a bit preoccupied with your new lover, 007 was shot and actually calling for you, but you were too busy getting laid I am sure.” R grabbed her copies and headed back to her station. Q stood there in shock; he huffed and headed out of Q branch, going to medical to see James.

He looked in the window of his room and noticed a few nurses were tending him but he seemed detached from it. Q walked in and went over to him and smiled.

“007, so pleased you are back and alive, I heard you gave everyone quite the scare…again.” He looked James over as he spoke. James opened his eyes and looked at Q as the nurses walked away. He smiled at Q.

“I missed you Q, where were you?” He asked with earnest but did his best to hide the feelings he felt for the young man. Q sat down in the chair next to his bed, James reached for his hand and touched it, Q patted his hand then let go, leaving James bereft.

“Can’t wait for you to get well, then we can take up where we left off.” Q told him with a playful tone in his voice. But James didn’t take it that way, all he could think about was that Q was using him physically and ignoring his feelings, so he asked him.

“So we will be dating exclusively?” His voice was a bit hoarse tinged with a bit of yearning. Q frowned for a moment then chuckled, shaking his head.

“Oh James come on, seriously, you want to date exclusively; you, oh that is rich.” Q was laughing as he stood up. As he walked away James heard him say.

“You shag all your marks why would anyone date you exclusively.” Q laughed as he walked out. James turned and faced the window, watching the rain streak down. He spoke softly and only to himself.

“I stopped shagging my marks after we first kissed Q.” He closed his eyes fighting the tears.

 

 

Two weeks after being in medical, James took out his IV and left after finding some scrubs. He went to his locker by the gym and took out a wallet that had identical ID inside like his other one did.

He put on the trainers he had in there and grabbed the coat. He left MI6 in his car and headed home. Once inside his flat he locked it securely and armed it. Stripping down he undid the bandages and took a shower, careful not to hurt the stitches, he washed himself thoroughly then dried off. Pulling on some sweatpants, he padded and looked in his fridge and found practically nothing, sighing he thought he would have to call the grocery service and have some things delivered.

He called a Thai place for some dinner then went over to his bar and poured himself some scotch. When his meal arrived he took out his money as he buzzed him into the building. James opens his door as the young man arrives. He looked him over and found him very attractive. He had dark hair and eyes and was Asian. His body looked fit. James smiled at him and was rewarded with a smile, as he handed over the money, their fingers lingered all James had to do was cock his head and he came inside the flat.

The food put aside, James looked at his name tag, and it read Hao. James smiled and said his name in a seductive tone, he asked how old he was and Hao said 20, so James pushed him against the closed door and claimed his lips. The young man responded and clung to him. Despite his injuries, James picked up Hao and carried him into the bedroom.

It was a fast fuck as many would call it, Hao leaving with a slightly odd walk after James shagged him hard and tipped him quite well. James ate his food then showered again. Looking at the scotch he had in the tumbler he thought about having the deliveryman in his bed and fucking him hard all the while the only face he saw was Q’s. Shaking his head he had to get the Quartermaster out of his head.

James’ mobile went off; when he went and picked it up he saw it was from Alec. He smiled and answered it.

“Alec, good to know you are still alive!” James laughed as he said it and could hear Alec laughing as well. The Russian returned the sentiment.

“So glad to know you’re breathing Bond…I was worried when I got word from R…my mission is done, I’ll be heading your way and thanks…what you did, helped out a lot.” Alec sounded sincere and it made James smile so he offered a room for Alec.

“Come stay with me…I left medical early, I could…I could use the company of a friend.” Alec could hear the sadness in his friend’s voice and said he would be in London tomorrow and would be happy to stay with him. They talked for a few moments more then Alec said goodbye. James set down his mobile and went over to his windows and looked out at the street. The streetlights shining on the wet concrete, there were only a few people walking about.

He sipped his drink and rested his forehead to the window and sighed out. He wanted Q to want him back and not just for his cock but for more. Once he was healed he was going to go back out there as soon as he could. Maybe sooner, he and Alec maybe could find something to do.

James cleaned up and locked up and armed his flat and went to bed, but not before texting R.

**_R…thank you for everything…I owe you…J_ **

James put his mobile down next to his bed and got in and went to sleep. Thoughts of Q were running so much through his mind that he wished that he had gotten drunk and passed out.

 

The next day he met Alec at Heathrow and took his bag, they hugged and slapped each other on the back, then talked about work as they headed to the parking garage. Out on the road back to James’ flat Alec could see that James was struggling with something but he figured he would wait to ask once they were home.

Alec told James that while he was being shot at when he got the computer information, Alec was getting all the men drunk at the meeting, that he had his gun under the table and put on the silencer, when he had shown the men the gun, they had laughed at him and said he was a joker. James looked at him grinning then shook his head, so he had to ask.

“So when you shot the first one what did the others do?” He kept his eyes on the road when he asked.

Alec laughed and told him, “They laughed till they saw he wasn’t moving, then they scrambled for the door and I picked them off one by one. I got out the back way; they were stupid enough to have the meeting in a place with a lot of windows and exits. They both laughed at that.

 

James began fixing a meal for Alec when he was in the shower, he threw some mushrooms and onions, plus some olives and ham into a pan to cook with some olive oil. As it cooked he cracked some eggs and added some milk then whisked them up. He looked behind him and smiled seeing Alec in a towel wrapped around his hips.

“Good shower?” He asked. Alec smiled and ran his fingers through his damp hair as he made his way over and sat down at the bar. James went back to cooking the omelet for him as Alec spoke to him.

“Good for getting clean otherwise…boring.” Alec said sarcastically, James just laughed then turned to him.

“Well maybe next time I will join you.” Said with a laugh, he had to duck when Alec threw a cloth napkin at him.

“Come on James, you big tease everyone knows you want Q.” Alec shook his head chuckling, then stilled when James turned to him and wasn’t smiling. Alec looked closely at his friend; James just went back to cooking. Alec went and put on some clothes feeling bad for bringing him up. Putting on his jeans he began thinking of ways to bring those two together, he decided he would ask R tomorrow when he went in for his briefing.

They ate in silence for a moment till James spoke but his voice wasn’t light it sounded weary and hurt.

“Q doesn’t want me Alec, let it drop okay, he has moved on to 003 so I heard. So I will move on as well, shit just last night I shagged the Thai delivery man.” He laughed but it was hollow, Alec just stared at him then shook his head speaking before taking a bite.

“Are you fucking serious, he is with Jack, but he isn’t gay, why on earth would Q be with him…it doesn’t make sense?” Alec chewed as he looked at James for the answer.

James just shrugged and ate his eggs, then looked back at Alec.

“Q got what he wanted from me, an orgasm, actually more than one if I may say so, and when he kept coming over, I thought we were in a relationship but apparently I was completely wrong…now if you don’t mind, I am done talking about it.” He stood up and took his plate to the kitchen ignoring the rest of his meal and went out on the balcony. Alec sat there for a moment and finished his meal. He cleaned up everything then opened the door the balcony and told James he would be back, he wanted to get his briefing over with, James just nodded but didn’t say anything.

 

R was sitting at her desk going over some codes when she saw the shadow fall over her area, she looked up and smiled at Alec, as he dragged over a chair and sat down next to her, his debriefing over he asked her.

“So what is going on with James and Q, why is Q leading him on and such, James is really torn up over that stupid boffin.” Alec was a bit angry. R looked at Q’s office, knowing he was in there then looked back at Alec before leaning closer and whispering.

“I think Q isn’t taking him seriously, because of James’ past. Q doesn’t see that James wants him. It saddens me, because it is so obvious that James has feelings for him.” She sounded sad when she said that.  

 

Q came out of his office and noticed them both talking, and how they parted when they say that he was looking their direction. Alec got up and smiled at R said he would be in touch then walked towards Q. He stopped right in front of him and looked him over, when his eyes met with his hazel ones; Alec smirked then walked out of Q branch. Q watched him go then turned and looked at R who quickly turned back to her screen.

Q walked over to her and asked.

“What was that about?” Q stood right next to her station when he asked. R looked at him then shrugged, she got up and walked out of Q branch as well, but just as she got to the doors, Q put a hand on her shoulder.

“R…Care to enlighten me?” He turned her to face him when he asked. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a stern look as she spoke.

“Q…Sir, do you ever see the real picture, can you see something really wonderful in front of you or are you truly blind to him and his feelings.” She turned and left Q branch and headed to the cantina.

Q stood there puzzled, talking to himself, ‘blind to who and who’s feelings?’ he went back to his office and sat down, pondering this. He thought about his time with James and his time with 003. They both had their good points and bad. 003 was tiresome when it came to conversation and James seemed to want him to stay over all the time. He recalled when James asked if they would be dating exclusively and Q remembered laughing at that, and that he had insulted him by saying something about him sleeping with his marks and who would date him. Q rolled his eyes and groaned. Way to go Q, insult someone who wants to date you, stupid wanker.

James dressed the next morning as Alec slept and went to MI6 and to M’s office, Eve must have stepped away from her desk because she wasn’t there to buzz him in. So he hit the buzzer himself and walked in. M looked up surprised.

“007?” M said as he stood up from his desk and looked at James.

James stopped in front of the desk and looked at him, stuffing his hands into his pockets he asked him.

“M…I need a mission now, don’t care where or for how long!” He was serious in his tone. M raised a brow as he stared at his best agent. He sat back down and steeples his fingers, he gestures him to sit down. James sits down and looks at him, as M begins to speak.

“007…were you not just in medical for getting shot while assisting 006?” As he spoke he opened up a file on a mission to Syria. He knew James would be perfect for it, but he had to wonder if this agent of his had a slight death wish, since he was just injured and now eager to go out again.

“Yes I was shot, and I am now fine…I wish to go out…give me R as my com.” James asked. M nodded and decided to give him what he wanted.

“Get this done 007…do your best to end this terrorist cell then do your best to not get shot! He said as he handed James the report.

“It will be done Sir.” He said as he stood up and took the report then left the room. Walking past Eve and exiting the office.  She watched him walk by then headed into M’s office and asked him what was going on, M said he just sent James to Syria on a mission. Eve looked at him oddly and then got a bit angry as she ranted to him.

“He was just injured on his last mission and you know he isn’t mentally stable. Couldn’t you see it in his eyes, are you so blind M.” She was livid when she said that.  M looked her in the eyes and growled back to her.

“He wanted to go, I don’t believe he is unstable, he seemed fine now I will ask you to leave and go about your work Ms. Moneypenny!”  His tone was not sweet. She raised a brow at him then left the room all but slamming the door. She sat at her desk and called down to Q branch. Q answered, and was listening when James walked in and went right to R. He watched them talk and she handed him a kit and some documents, he saw the small smile that he gave her, she was looking at James with concern in her eyes. James leaned down and kissed her cheek then turned and was heading back out when he stopped and looked at Q. He stopped talking to Eve when James moved to him and touched his face. His blue eyes were sad and Q dropped the phone and was speechless. James didn’t say anything to him and walked out the double doors as if he wasn’t coming back.

Q looked at R and all she did was shake her head and go back to her work.

 

In an hour James was on a flight to Syria, Alec having been told by Eve that James went on mission even though he wasn’t really ready angered him greatly. He packed a bag and was on his mobile with R to get documents so he could follow James. She met him outside with a kit and his papers and told him to bring James back alive. He said he would.

James arrived hours later and met up with his contact, and drove him to the city of Damascus. They arrived at a hotel, the Contact said he would meet up with James in about two hours; James agreed then went to settle in his room. He checked the hidden compartments of his bag that concealed his weapons, even from scanners at airports.

 He showered, letting the hot water flow over him and relax him, he did his best not to think about Q, he began to fill his mind with guns and terrorists so he wouldn’t become aroused. He was tired of thinking about a man who didn’t want him.

Dried and dressed he his weapons on his body and headed downstairs to eat and wait for his contact.

Alec was on a flight an hour after James landed. He was pissed that M allowed him to go. He just prayed that he got to James in time before he did something stupid. Alec knew who this contact was because this was his mission and M gave it away to James.

James met up with the contact and his friends; they discussed him becoming involved in the ring. James said he had plenty of millions to fund them, and that he wanted America to suffer for the death of his family over there. He said he had been on holiday with them and they had been killed by a car- jacking. He said America was too violent and needed to be taught a lesson on how it treated its tourists.

James told them he was willing to give over at least 10 million dollars. The men got excited, the one who looked like the leader held out his hand to shake James’. James stood and offered his hand to them and they shook over it; smiles all around and laughing, as they raised their glasses and toasted an end to the infidels of America.

James went back to his hotel room after the meal and many drinks. He sat on the bed and ordered room service for more liquor. When the knock came, he opened the door and was met with Alec.

“Well, well…well, you just go to M and steal my mission right from under me…you bloody bastard.” Alec said plainly as he threw a fist and landed it on James’s jawline sending the double oh agent stumbling back and to the floor. Shaking his head, James rubbed his jawline and grumbled.

“And hello to you Alec, come on in.” He slowly got up with help from Alec and they both turned when the knock came. Alec went and opened it and took the bottles of scotch from the boy and paid him well. Shutting the door he walked over to James and handed him one but kept the other one for himself. He looked over at Alec as he opened the bottle and asked.

“What are you doing here?” He asked as he drank some of the scotch from the bottle. Alec looked at him and shook his head.

“You took my mission, this one was mine but I guess you sweet talked M into giving it to you.” Alec said as he took a sip and cringed wishing this had been vodka instead of scotch. James let out a deep breath then looked into Alec’s eyes of blue.

“Alec…Look I don’t need you here, I can do this fine and I resent the fact that you felt I couldn’t handle it and don’t tell me you were not thinking that because I know better.” James said as he stood up and went to the windows. “And I know you are here thinking that I am mooning over that damn kid in Q branch, well I am not!”

Alec knew that was a lie. He had heard from R what James had done as he left Q branch, touching Q’s cheek then leaving. The agent had it bad for that fucking boffin.

“Look James, let’s take care of this and go home and get drunk, better yet lets go to Moscow and get drunk after this.” Alec said as he began to laugh. James turned and growled, then launched himself at Alec and slammed a fist into his face. They wrestled on the floor and were hitting each other; furniture was ran into, table overturned. When Alec got the better of James and held him down.  

Breathing hard Alec held him down by the shoulders and it wasn’t easy, Alec looked down at his friends face.

“Don’t take Q not wanting you out on me, I love you James and I would take a bullet for you but you need to either do something about it or get over it. Now I am here to help and keep you on track and to tell you that contact isn’t your friend. He will betray you.” Alec said with a heavy heart as he stood up and helped James up as well. They hugged and James looked at his friend and thanked him then went and lay down on the bed.

James fell asleep as Alec went and showered and cleaned up. There was only one bed so Alec just put on his jeans then got into the bed next to James. After a while Alec fell asleep as well, but he woke later to a weight on him and found James had moved closer and laid an arm over his chest. Alec didn’t move him and instead put his arm around James and tugged him closer, he knew James was like him, alone in the world with no family or any friends they can trust but themselves and Alec knew he handled it in more ways better than James. Even though James had had more betrayal in his life than Alec, he knew James needed someone even though he acted like he didn’t, when early morning came James woke up realizing that he was spooning Alec, he slowly moved away and lay back on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

James looked over and saw that Alec was staring at him and smiling.

“Enjoy using me as a pillow?” He asked as he laughed. James just smiled and rolled his eyes and got up out of the bed.

“You’re lumpy!” He said as he entered the bathroom, as the door closed he heard Alec laughing. He got into the shower after relieving himself, as he washed he heard the curtain move and saw that Alec had joined him. A brow was raised and James was about to ask what was going on when Alec pushed him to the tiled wall and kissed him deeply.

James gave in and began returning the kiss; Alec’s hands were cupping James’ face as their tongues danced together. When taking a breath he moved his lips down James’s neck, taking bites at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. One hand in his sandy brown hair and the other moving down to his hard cock, James growled in pleasure as he began to stroke their cocks together. 

Alec leaned back looking into James’ eyes, they were both breathing hard and full of need. James gave Alec the soap and turned to face the tile. Alec looked at the soap then back at James’ broad back and perfect ass. Nodding to himself he soaps up his cock and fingers. As he slides his now soapy fingers between James’s butt cheeks, he kisses and bites his neck, then slowly slides a finger inside him. James moans and moves back for more, so Alec adds another opening him up. James was moaning and thrusting his ass back towards Alec, then just begging him to fuck him.

“Fuck me Alec… now!” James all but growled it out. Alec gently eased his fingers away and washes his hand and soaps his cock more and begins filling James. The moans from both men were loud and lewd. As Alec was moving in, James thrusts his ass back to him. They begin to grind against each other, Alec gripped James’ hips and began to thrust harder, the water turned cool so James turned it off, and started to stroke himself.

“Nnnnnnngh…Alec…harder!” James looked back as he moaned those words. Alec nodded, gripping him tighter as he drove himself into James. It took only five more thrusts before James came hard onto the tiles. When his muscles tightened it sent Alec over the edge, he pulled out as he came, letting it go to the tiles. James turned on the water again and they both washed up, James turned and looked at Alec then kissed him, resting his forehead to his and said.

“Thank you, I know what you are trying to do and I appreciate it.” He spoke it softly then kissed him again and left the shower so Alec could finish. He let James leave and fell back against the tile and ran his hands over his face; he prayed his relationship with his best friend didn’t change because of this.

 

They ate breakfast together and it was like nothing ever happened. James heard his mobile go off and answered it, his contact gave him a place to meet and James said he would in an hour. Closing his mobile he looked to Alec and gave the location and time.

“It’s a trap James, let me go with you or at least be a lookout. R can connect me to your com; I can tell you what is going on behind your back.” He stood as he said that and checked his weapon. James stood as well and went over behind Alec then turned and hit him over the head with a vase that was on the table. Alec fell but James got him before he could hit the floor, and put him on the bed.

“Sorry Alec, but not your mission.” James laid him there and headed out. James put a do not disturb sign on the door and headed out to the meeting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are cool but lets be nice and fair.. ok.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution!!! attempted suicide..overdosing.. alcohol.. if triggers then please don't read. I want you safe and sound.

Alec woke up with a blistering headache; he rubbed the back of his head and cursed James. Calling him a goddamn bloody fucker, hitting him over the head, he got his mobile and growled out seeing James had taken the battery.

Getting his bag, he opened a hidden secret pocket and got out his spare. He immediately got on the line with R, and told her to locate James by his chip.

Alec was getting his jacket and his weapons he had hidden when James had showered, leaving the room when he was speaking to R on his mobile. 

“R…James is heading towards a trap this contact of his isn’t on our side anymore. He hit me over the head to keep me from going with him. The stupid fucker has a death wish because our fucking Quartermaster doesn’t want him.” He all but growled out that last sentence. As he got downstairs he was looking for transport. R was on the com seeking out James on the map but couldn’t locate him. Q had entered the room and heard everything Alec had said, R was getting frustrated.

“Alec… can’t find him…he must have cut out his chip…Goddamn that bloody fucker.” She said it openly and gave Q a stern look when he approached. He put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back and pulled up a new program. James came online, he turned to her.

“R…we put a new one in…that he didn’t know about fearing he would do this someday.” He said quietly then he got on the com with Alec as well and gave the coordinates of James. Alec called him an ass but thanked him.

Alec stole a car and headed towards James as fast as he could. R looked at Q and shook her head.

“Why and who authorized the new chip?” She asked softly. Q let out a breath and confessed.

“M and I saw a change in him and feared he might go rogue, be tired of MI6 and just go crazy.” He sounded regretful and R pounced on it.

“Now why would he just go crazy…hmmm?” She got up and went to the large map and began helping Alec, leaving Q to ponder that question.

James joined the men, shaking hands and taking a seat. The discussion of the money started. James knew he was in trouble, he could sense it. He looked around the room casually, noting all the exits and such. What he wasn’t expecting was to notice someone staring straight at him. He did his best to ignore him and keep in the conversation but it was hard. The man seemed to know him.

Alec was making his way down the street after ditching the stolen vehicle; he was checking each store and café he came upon. James was just about to hand over the code for the money transfer when the man in the back of the café stood up and began shooting at him. The men grabbed the code and began shooting as well. James only got off two shots before he was shot twice in the chest. Hearing the shots Alec ran down the street with his gun out calling to R to get an evac and medics. He recognized two of the men running his way and shot them down. When he came upon James, the one man from the café was standing above him and about to shoot him in the head, Alec yelled out and shot him between the eyes, he fell back. Alec ran and slid down next to James, popping off shots to anyone who brandished a gun.

He had his hand on James’ chest to stop the bleeding, he looked down at his friend, he could hear him calling softly for Q, he thought about being jealous but he got over it. He and James didn’t have that kind of love between them.

“Stay with me my friend; we have many drinks to share and maybe another shower.” He laughed when he said that and he saw James smile. The evacs showed up and helped get James into the van just as local police showed up, who began to shoot at them as well. Alec just cared about James as the team shot back and drove off to the nearest air strip.

Since Alec still had his com going, R and Q could hear James calling for Q. Alec calmed him down as the medics worked him over as they headed to the air strip. They were bounced around because they were trying to get away from the local authorities.

“Would one of you fuckers just throw a grenade?” Alec all but screamed at them. When one of them finally did it sent the police truck careening into a wall. James called out Q’s name one more time then passed out from blood loss.

Alec told the drive to hurry up or he would be shot. He actually put the gun to the drivers head, and said out loud if 007 died everyone in this van would die. They believed him because everyone knew double oh’s didn’t fuck around when it came to each other’s lives.

The driver hit the gas and slammed through cars and around corners. They reached the air strip in record time to meet up with the plane. Alec pulled back his gun and helped get James out and into the plane that would have more equipment to save his life.

Back in London, R was sitting down relieved that they were on the plane but Q was just standing there, he couldn’t believe James had been calling to him. He looked at R as she stood up; she came over to him and touched his arm.

“He loves you.” She said softly, he didn’t say anything and headed into his office. He sat down and thought about what she said. He sat there and repeated what she had told him, “He loves you.” Q didn’t know what to do, when they had shagged at his flat he had seen that look in his eyes, how he had kissed him and touched his face but he had thought it was all part of being 007, using his charm and seduction skills to get what he wanted.

Q didn’t realize it was emotions and such, he had thought it was all part of the game. That they had just been relieving stress and enjoying some time together, Q put his head down on the desk, he just never realized that James had feelings for him, then he came to realize that last night they had together.

James had wanted him to stay and he had scoffed at the notion, even insulting him, then he groaned louder when he thought about what he had said in Medical, about him shagging his marks and who would want to date him. He started hitting his head on the desk all the while thinking that he has a double oh agent in love with him, how many men can say that.

Q realized what a right arse he has been with James, never taking him seriously. He decided that when James was in medical he would talk to him about it, get everything straightened out.

 

 

It was two days before James was back in London and ensconced in medical. Q got his nerve up and went down once James was stable and alert. He quietly entered the room and walked over to James’ bed.

He noticed the IV and how James was staring out the window, when he finally noticed that Q was in the room. Q could see his blue eyes light up and there was a small smile on his face. Q felt awful, he sat down and did his best to smile warmly at James.

“Welcome home Bond, so glad you are alive.” Q said sincerely. James smiled again and reached out for Q’s hand. Q tentatively gave his hand to James. Those blue eyes looked at their hands, then back up to Q’s hazel ones.

Glad to be home, thank you for coming to see me, are you doing alright?” James asked. Q was shocked he even asked about how he was doing, when he was the one in bed.

“I am fine James, I came down here to talk to you; I heard you on the coms calling for me when you were being taking by the evac.

James didn’t waiver his stare at Q; it was making him a little more than nervous. Q swallowed and asked him.

“You said my name, why?” Q asked quietly and James lifted his hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles then looked him square in the eyes and said.

“Because I care about you and I wanted you there with me to help me.” James said it with no hesitation and that frightened Q. He didn’t know what to say to James now, no one had ever felt this way about him but there was one problem, Q didn’t have the same feelings or at least he didn’t think he did.

“I was hoping that when I got out you could come and help take care of me?” James looked so hopeful when he asked. Q swallowed and pulled back his hand and placed it in his lap. James frowned. Q stood up and wrung his hands as he bit his lip before speaking.

“Bond, I am glad you are well and we did have some good times, but I…I mean…well, I don’t know if I have the same feelings for you that you have for me, I like you as a friend and we did have fun together but…well…I am glad you are back.” Q said it all really fast then walked away feeling like an idiot.

James just laid there then turned to stare out the window, he thought about what was just said, Q didn’t care about him, so he did just use him for sex. When James closed his eyes, the tears began to fall and he thought why was he alive then, to just go on another mission and get shot and for what, to come home to an empty flat and no one to care about him. He just lay there on the bed staring out into space, not giving a damn about anything.

Alec came and visited him the next day, he plopped himself down in the chair next to the bed and had a large smile on his face. The smile faded when he saw how his friend looked.

“James…what’s wrong?” He put his hand on James’ and it caused the man to laugh. He squeezed Alec’s hand then let it go.

“Nothing friend…thank you for helping me, I should have let you come…maybe I wouldn’t have more holes in me.” They both laughed at James’ joke but knew it was more serious than that.

“You got me good James, I have to admit that.” Alec said with a warm smile. James smiled back at him then it faded and Alec could tell something was really wrong with him, so he asked.

“James…be honest with me, what is going on…I can tell you are thinking about something and it isn’t good.” He moved closer to him as he asked that. James sighed and knew Alec wouldn’t mock him or call him weak, they had been friends way too long.

“The boffin doesn’t have the same feelings as I do; he only said he didn’t know which means to me he doesn’t care. Told me that he was just glad I was back.” James had the emotions in his voice but he didn’t look at Alec when he confessed that.  Alec was pissed actually more than pissed off by this. All he could think about was getting his hands around that skinny neck of Q’s.

Alec noticed that James had fallen asleep; he guessed the morphine in his IV was intermittent and it had kicked in while they were talking. James needed to rest so he could heal. He got up and leaned over and kissed his friends forehead. Then left the room on a mission to go to Q branch and wring the neck of one Quartermaster.

He pushed his way into the room and just about every technician looked up and became a bit frightened, because the look he had on his face was not a good one. R walked over to him and asked about James, Alec told her he was stable and then told her what James told him. She was shocked, and when Alec asked where he was, she pointed to his office.

Alec kissed her cheek and told her thank you, then went over and just as it was opening he pushed Q back in the room and slammed the door shut. He shoved Q into a chair as the boffin gasped.

“What are you doing, get your hands off of me 006…you better have a good reason for doing this to me!” Q all but yelled out, but Alec was ignoring him and got in his face.

“You know exactly why I am here, you fucking twit. You making your way through the agents…maybe you were going to try for me next after Jack…oh yeah I heard about you and 003. But I am here for James, you fucking used him and I think you knew he had feelings for you and you played on that so he would have you in his bed!” Alec was almost yelling at him then. Q was a bit frightened then looked up at him with his eyes shining.

“I don’t know if I have feelings for him, we never discussed anything of the sort. I mean sometimes when we were in his bed he seemed to want to kiss more and hold me, but I just thought it was part of his charm. You know the 007 charm he uses on his marks.” Q confessed that quietly as he looked at his hands. Alec just stood there, the anger leaving his body as he looked at this young man who clearly had no clue how relationships worked.

Alec pulled a chair over and looked at Q then spoke in a normal voice.

“Q…when James is home, he isn’t being 007…He is being James. The only person he has in his life is me…I have been his friend and confidant for kings…forever, and I can tell you something about him. He doesn’t give over feelings easily. Especially since all of the betrayal and loss in his life, he must really like you to allow you back more than once and to even ask you to stay the night.” He took Q’s hands in his own and looked into his eyes.

“Q…really think about this…don’t play with him, it will not end well and we could really set James on a bad path. If you honestly don’t want him, do not sleep with him again, do not tease or play with his emotions, they are rare and valuable.” He said that as he let go of Q’s hands and stood up as he was leaving just as he took the doorknob he turned back to Q and looked at him with a lethal stare.

“If you play with him and hurt him, I will kill you!” He spoke clearly then turned and left shutting the door behind him.

Q didn’t know what to do or think, James cared about him and Q should have seen it. He was so clueless and naïve and now he was being watched by Alec. Q rolled his eyes and thought his life couldn’t get much worse. Q decided for now to stay away from James so he could heal in medical.

 

After a week Alec took James home to his flat and stayed with him until he got a mission. They had a comfortableness about them that proved of their friendship and the fact that they had slept together was never an issue. It wasn’t that they were ashamed but because it wasn’t an issue, it was comfort and they both knew that.

Alec was with him for about two weeks then got called to a mission. Once he was gone James fell into a depression. He didn’t want to be alone, he wanted someone with him. He had thought about picking up his mobile and calling Q, just to see him maybe just shag him so he could hold someone. He just laughed and went to his bar and opened it up and smiles, pulling out a bottle of vodka, he gets blistering drunk and picks up his mobile and calls Q, while holding another bottle.

“Q…Q…” James laughs. “Q its James…I want you, come see me and shag me…you don’t care about me, but I love you…I do…” He trips and drops the mobile onto the floor; he catches himself on the couch then gets up and stumbles into his bathroom. He yells at his mobile that Q doesn’t love him, James opens the cabinet and takes out something for a headache, but he picks up the wrong bottle and pours the pills into his mouth then takes a long pull on the vodka.

Staring at himself in the mirror, he screams the word loser out loudly.

“LOOOOOOSER!” He laughs after that then blinks a few times. Unable to focus he heads back towards the living room but falls and hits the floor hard. He whispers I love you to no one.

 

Q stood there at Q branch and listened to the message and could hear that James was drunk and he could hear him say the word loser but then nothing. Q gathered up his things and headed out of Q branch. R didn’t notice she was busy with Alec.

Q grabbed a taxi and gave him James’ address. He tried to call James back but got voicemail. He paid when the ride ended and Q headed up the stairs. He buzzed the flat but no one answered.

Someone was leaving the building so Q snuck in as the door closed. He wondered to himself what was going on with James.

Why did he call him when he was drunk? He knocked on the door but after a few moments he didn’t get an answer, he took out a kit and worked the lock and stepped inside, then overrode his alarm system.

 

 Q dropped his satchel and looked around calling out his name when he found him lying in the doorway of his bathroom, a broken vodka bottle next to him. There was vodka and vomit on the floor, Q checked his pulse and found it very slow and shallow.

He got on his mobile and called for emergency services, then called up M and R. He rolled James and wiped his face and did his best to wake him up.

“James…James!” Q never realized he was crying, he leaned in and began CPR. It was only a few minutes and EMS was buzzing from downstairs. Q got up and ran and buzzed them in then left the door open. He went back to James to continue CPR. When the team arrived, Q moved back as they began to try and resuscitate James. Q walked into the restroom and found the medicine bottle and handed it to the one on the radio with the hospital. Q explained that he found him this way and that there was also vodka involved. James was out of it but he was breathing, as they lifted him up to the gurney and carried him out.

Q rode with them and called R again. She made the mistake of answering without turning off her coms which Alec was on.

“Q is James alright, what happened?” She sounded truly upset, and as she listened to Q explain what he came upon, Alec spoke up growling and angry.

“R what do you mean James overdosed, you better answer me now I can hear you talking to Q!” He was yelling at R now and she cringed and told Alec what happened to James. Alec stopped what he was doing and put his weapon away and told R he was coming home, there was no way he was going to stay here when he knew James needed him and he told R to tell Q if that fucking boffin caused this he was a dead man.

R didn’t tell Q what Alec had said, she only told him that Alec was on his way home and to expect an onslaught of pain. Q told her he probably would deserve it.

Q sat outside in the waiting room while they worked on James. He didn’t realize that James had placed him as one of his contacts. It gave him an odd feeling; he was only discovering how much James felt for him. It humbled Q so much that he felt tears coming to his eyes. He realized that he had used James, for comfort and a quick shag, never guessing that this man had feelings for him.

Q never had feelings for 003; he was only a shag, nothing more. He did like James and when they had gone out, he had a great time with him, not only in bed but out at restaurants or a pub where they had drinks and talked about work. He thought about the first time they had slept together. He and James had been so passionate almost ripping off their clothes to get to each other. Q had never had a lover so passionate and patient as James was with him. Q had been a bit nervous over his body image, there he had been with someone as beautiful as James and all the man did was show him how beautiful he was.

Q let out a long hard breath then hung his head. He had been an ass to James, and he deserved any beat down he got from Alec.

A doctor came out and Q shot out of his seat when he approached.

“He is alive and awake; we are going to keep him for a few days because he seems to have gunshot wounds and we think he should rest, want to tell me about those wounds or will you just stay quiet about them?” He had his arms crossed as he asked. Q took a breath and said to him.

“Let’s just say it’s a government issue and leave it at that.” Q said firmly. The doctor nodded and said if he wanted to see him he could, that they wouldn’t be moving him to a room for about an hour. Q thanked him and followed him back.

Q walked into the room swallowing his nerves and faced James; he looked so tired and worked over.  Q sat down and waited for James to say something to him. When he opened his eyes, he looked at Q then down at his hands.

“Thank you…thank you for helping me, I don’t think I deserve it but thank you.” James spoke so softly because his throat was a little sore. Q shook his head no, and moved to James and took his hand in his own.

“No James…you do deserve it…and more, I have been horrible to you and I want you to know how sorry I am and I pray you can forgive me?” Q spoke sincerely and James could tell and lifted Q’s hand up to his lips and kissed his fingers. Q moved closer and tentatively pressed his lips to his and softly kissed him. James felt his pulse jump; he reached up and touched Q’s face then deepened the kiss. They kissed for what seemed hours but it had only been minutes.

When Q pulled back he smiled and laid his forehead to James’.

“Help me learn to love…I need you.” Q spoke with tears in his eyes and emotions in his voice, James smiled and told him softly, very softly.

“With pleasure.” He and Q softly laughed, he pulled Q into his bed and held him. They stayed that way until the nurses came to move James to a more private room. Q followed, and sat with him after giving M all the details and that his favorite agent was on the mend. M told Q to tell him that he was suspended until he was more than healed and had gone to counseling and cleared by a therapist. Q agreed and said he would forward the message. Q knew he still had to face Alec and he wasn’t looking forward to it.

It was early the day after when Alec arrived, he pushed his way past a nurse and opened the door. James looked up as he was kissing Q and put his hand up.

“Stop Alec…this wasn’t his fault, it was mine. I got drunk and took the wrong pills; if not for him…I would be dead.” James was stern and honest with Alec who had approached with the urge to kill Q.

Q when seeing Alec had stood up and moved back to the wall, he knew Alec would want to kill him. James looked at Q and motioned for him to come back closer to him. When he did James slid his hand into Q’s.

Alec looked at them both then sat down and leaned forward.

“He doesn’t love you James, he uses you for sex and for Christ sake he shagged Jack.” Alec looked right at Q as he said that last part and Q felt shame wash over him and he tried to pull away from James but he wouldn’t let him. Q was very nervous and James could tell, so he reached around Q and pulled him to sit on the bed, Q tried not too but eventually James won because Q didn’t want him to strain himself. As James kissed his cheek Q was looking at Alec, and he was giving him a look that spoke death.

“James…I think you and Alec should talk, I will come back later…alright?” Q said as he touched James’ cheek. James smiled and agreed, Q kissed him then got up out of the bed and left, mumbling a goodbye to Alec. Once he was gone James looked over at Alec.

“Look…I know what you are thinking and no I am not crazy and Q apologized to me and we talked a lot before you came in. So keep your fists away from him, if you so much as harm him in anyway not only will we not be friends…I will kill you…” He stared Alec down and his friend knew he was serious. Alec put up his hands as he stood up.

“Fine James…you and the little boffin happily ever after, but I swear James if he ends up breaking your heart or getting you killed when you are in the field I will do something to that pretty neck of his…I promise you.” Alec sat on the bed when he finished that statement. He offered his hand to James who took it and gave it a solid shake.

“I love you too Alec.” They both laughed then Alec turned on his charm when a lovely nurse walked in. He made good use of his Russian accent to win her over.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome


	5. Chapter 5

Q woke up from a nap and headed into his bathroom to have a shower. Once he was done, he sighed when he looked in the mirror; all he could think about was James now and how thankful he was that he survived that accidental overdose.

Drying off Alec also came to mind, how was he ever going to handle him and be in a relationship with James. Especially since he knows that Alec doesn’t like him, wrapping the towel around his waist he goes into the bedroom and puts on a robe. Tossing the towel into the laundry bin he ties the robe and walks into his living room.

“Good Afternoon Q!” Alec said from the couch, Q almost jumped out of his skin.

“Alec…you scared me to death, how did you get in here?” Q gasped as he breathed hard. Alec smirked and stood up from the couch and approached Q. His ocean blue eyes looked Q over slowly, making him quite uncomfortable. Q tightened the belt on his robe and backed away from him.

“Why are you backing up Q…do I make you nervous?” He said in a mocking tone. Q swallowed and backed into a chair. Alec was just stepping closer, enjoying the fact that he had Q upset.

“Please leave me alone…and leave my home, I am still Quartermaster of MI6!” Q’s tone was sharp but had no influence on him. Alec had him cornered and the only way Q could get away from him was to physically push him away and since he was a double oh and Q was not. He had to just deal with it for now.

Alec leaned in, his face close to Q’s neck and breathed him in.

“Mmm…recent shower…your bath soap is sandalwood with a hint of cinnamon…very nice.” His breath was warm against Q’s neck as he spoke. Q was trembling slightly as he swallowed.

“Please don’t…I already promised I wouldn’t hurt him.” Q’s voice was soft and wavering making Alec chuckle as he moved his head back to look into Q’s hazel eyes.  He reached and touched Q’s cheek then ran his finger down to Q’s lips.

“I can see why James fancies you…you are quite lovely and you smell good and that voice of yours, very arousing when soft.” As Alec said those words he was moving his face in closer to, causing Q to grip the table behind him. Q moved his face away but Alec gripped his jaw and turned it back and kissed him hard. Q struggled to get away from him, pushing and hitting on him, Alec growled and gripped Q leaving bruises on his jaw, and stepped back.

“Amazing lips Q, wonder how they feel wrapped around a cock?”

 Q was frowning and had tears in his eyes. Alec laughed and straightened himself up and walked over to the door and opened it but before he left, he looked at Q with a smirk on his face.

“Don’t hurt him Q…It would be most dangerous.” He turned and left as he said that, shutting the door behind him. Q ran over and locked it then set the alarms. He leaned against it and wiped his face with his sleeve.

Q felt the hot tears run down his face, now he was scared and didn’t know what to do. Glancing at the clock he realized that he was to be back at the hospital soon. Taking a deep breath he went to his bedroom to get ready.

 

 

Q closed his eyes and removed the earlier events from his day and entered James’ room. Planting a smile on his face he greeted James with a kiss to his cheek but when he pulled back James was frowning.

“What in bloody hell happened to your face?” James growled as he touched his jaw. Q winced and hadn’t realized that Alec had done this to him.

“Nothing…I tripped hit the wall.” Q said softly as he sat back from him. James narrowed those ice blue eyes of his then growled.

“Those are finger bruises Q…did Alec do this to you?” James asked but Q did not want to tell him, he was so frightened. He hung his head and let the tears fall. James got angry and pulled Q to him and held him close. He was more than pissed off at his friend for terrorizing Q like this; he was most definitely going to hurt him.

James tilted up Q’s face and kissed him then his bruises. Gently he wiped the tears from his face.

“Listen to me…He will never do this again; I swear it to you alright?” James said those words with conviction and Q believed him. They sat holding each other for a while, talking softly about how they would begin this relationship and what it would do to their lives when James asked him as he held his hands.

“Q…can I know your real name…please?” James asked with some emotion in his voice because he was thinking if Q was serious about him, he would tell him his name, if he said only Q then he knew that being open and having this relationship wasn’t something he really wanted.

Q could see the emotion in his blue eyes and he knew James was serious about him and it humbled Q a lot. He wanted James in his life, he knew now that this man loved him.

“My name is…Nicholas Anderson…I guess you will call me Nick?” Q smiled then as did James. He leaned in and kissed Q softly then whispered to him.

“Only when we are in bed together.” James chuckled as did Q.

Their foreheads resting together, enjoying the closeness and emotions between them, it was then shattered when Alec walked into the room. Q was up immediately and moved away from James scared. Alec walked in as if nothing had ever happened his face lit with a smile, he sat on James’ bed looked at Q with a wink then to his friend.

James sat up smiled at his friend then slammed his right fist into his face, as Alec went down; James pulled out his IV then got off the bed and began to wail on Alec. Q pushed the call button and when a nurse arrived he said to get security. She ran out and hit the alarm. Q yelled at James to stop, that he would hurt himself but James ignored him.

“Assault my love to prove how tough you are, you fucking asshole!” James screamed in his face as he hit him again. Two guards ran in as well as doctors and orderlies. They pulled James off and back, the guards grab Alec. The doctors help James back to his bed as the nurse’s rush over to look at his arm where the IV was.

The guards had Alec but he didn’t fight them because he knew Q would tell MI6 about this. He surrendered to them, as they handcuffed him and walked out. James looked for Q, who had stayed back but once James saw him he came over to him and took his hand in his own.

“James I need to call M about this, before the police realize what they have in their custody.” Q was adamant as he told him this and James agreed. Q kissed him and said he would be back. James lies back in the bed and let the nurses and doctors have their way with him as Q left.

 

Q arrived at the station they were holding Alec at and got led to his cell. Alec looked up when he saw Q approach and smirked.

“So have you called M yet…going to have me suspended?” He asked with sarcasm, Q just stood there on the other side of the bars and with no smile on his face.

“No…I haven’t yet…I could but then why would I do that, we need you for missions not rotting in here, even though I wouldn’t mind you rotting because of how you treated me, but no I am not going to call M. I vouched for you and explained you were a government worker. I do believe they got the hint even though your accent was a bit challenging to explain but then I told them we were recruiting from other countries for dirty jobs. They seemed to accept that as fact.” Q’s spoke in his soft posh voice, keeping his hazel eyes on Alec’s ocean blue ones.

Alec just shook his head smiling. He couldn’t believe this boffin stood up for him after what he did. He stood and went to the bars which caused Q to back up.

“I won’t hurt you again I promise…He does care deeply for you because he beat the shit out of me for you. He wouldn’t do that if he felt you were not important or serious about him. I swear unless you hurt him, I will never physically or mentally hurt you again. Q I want you to know I love him too, he is my only family and forever I have been his, guess I was a little jealous. I hope you can forgive me?”

Q thought about what he said then stepped forward and offered his hand to him.

“Were good now right?” Q asked, Alec looked at his offered hand and took it in his own and shook it, he let go and stepped back smiling.

“Now you are part of my family, welcome!” Alec laughed as Q shook his head and chuckled.

“Some welcome!” They both laughed then, Q stepped back when the guard arrived and opened the door to the cell.

“I have your things that they removed from you. Quite surprising some of those items.” Q look bemused because Alec looked a bit nervous.

“Um…did you show anything to anyone?” He took his bag as he asked. Q shook his head no and walked out of the station with him.

“Your secret is safe with me Alec…no one will ever know that you…”Q stopped talking when Alec put his hand up.

“Say no more Q…I do have a license to kill.” Both of them smiling as they got into the taxi, Alec gave over his address to the taxi driver. Q gave the hospital address.

They parted as friends and Q watched Alec go up to his flat as he drove away. Q thought about what he found and giggled to himself. He warred with himself whether to tell James or not.

When he entered James’ room, he found him asleep. So he quietly walked over and sat down next to him and held his hand.

James woke to find Q resting his head on his lap holding his hand. With his other hand he slid his fingers into that silky dark mop of curls. Softly moving the fringe over Q’s eyes, James smiled to himself.

Q woke slowly and lifted up and smiled at James. He leaned up and kissed James softly on the lips, then rested his forehead to James’.

“I didn’t call M, but I did bail Alec out and we are good now. We spoke and hashed it out. We now have his blessing.” Q stated with a grin on his lips. James rolled his eyes then leaned back as he put his hand on Q’s face.

“We don’t need his fucking blessing, all we need is each other, you belong to me now Nicholas, no more shagging other agents!  
 He looked at him as he spoke those words and saw only love in Q’s eyes.

“Yes…yours alone…always, I realized the night I found you that I love you, I just needed help to get there. I promise I will not let you down.” Q said those words softly against James’ lips. They kissed for what seemed hours but it was only moments. A nurse had walked in and coughed and smiled when they separated.

“Mr. Bond you will be discharged later this day, your papers are being written up now.” She winked at them then left the room, they looked at each other chuckling.

“We are going to my flat Nicholas, no arguments…I want to rest there and you are going to tend me.” James was adamant and Q just laughed and agreed. They enjoyed their time till he was released, then got a taxi to his home.

James wanted a shower badly, so Q got everything ready then removed his bandages to check the older wounds and found them fine for a shower. When James began to remove his jeans, Q turned to leave the room but James grabbed him and pulled him back.

“Where are you going…aren’t you going to join me?” James’ voice was low and seductive as he pulled Q back against him. Wrapping his large arms around Q’s lithe body, he presses his lips to his swan like neck. Q began to melt and become increasingly aroused but he held firm.

“James, you just got out of the hospital…we have a lifetime to enjoy each other.” Q said that without thinking and when James turned him around Q saw the sadness on his face.  

“No Q we may not…you forget what I do for a living…Nicholas, we may not have a lifetime, let’s enjoy our time now while we can.” As James spoke that Q realized he had been silly to think about lifetimes when James was an agent who almost gets killed daily while on missions. Q nodded, he had tears in his eyes, he didn’t like thinking about James being dead.

Q wrapped his arms around his neck and began kissing him tenderly. James broke the kiss and took Q’s hand in his and walked to the restroom so they could have a shower. Q took over cleansing him, washing his neck then lower, marveling over James’ hard body. As he did, James would lean to him and kiss his damp forehead then down to his cheek. Q would smile at him then kneel down and begin washing his cock. James moaned out having missed his touch so much.

Q stood up sliding his hands up his body and around his neck; James cradled his face with his own hands and leaned touching his forehead to Q’s.

“I care deeply for you Nicholas, so deeply.” James said it with conviction and Q could tell he meant it. Q leaned up and kissed him deeply, holding him tightly to his body. The kiss was hot and passionate. Q began to rub himself against James, so he turned off the water; they both exit and look at each other. When James caresses’ his cheek, Q leans into hit then takes his hand and kisses his knuckles where they are bruised from hitting Alec.

He looks into James’ ice blue eyes, a look of want in his own.

“Make love to me, let me love on you!” Q asked nervously, he was still unsure about their relationship. James smiled and took his hand and led him to the bedroom, neither cared that they were both still wet from the shower. On his bed Q lay down and reached for James who went willingly to his arms. He gathers Q up against him, the emotions were clear and Q became so wrapped up in what he was feeling that tears formed in his eyes. James saw this and smiled, touching his face and kissing him.

“James…I do care so much, but I don’t know how to love, I’ve never been in love before. Show me.” Q’s voice was waver and James kissed him to shut him up. He pulled Q under him, and held him tight as he kissed away his fears. James could sense the tug of war Q was having with himself. Could he love someone who might never come home, love someone he would hear being killed?

James slowly moved his lips down his jawline to his neck. He whispered to him.

“Love me Nicholas…Give yourself to me…all of you, I want it all.”

Q let out a sob and nodded, his fingers sliding into his golden hair, James moved down Q’s body kissing him and taking small bites. His tongue slowly slides around a nipple. Q was whimpering, moaning out loud.

Q’s cock was hard as James pressed his lips to the crown tasting him; Q looked at him and smiled when James did then laid his head back when he took him into his mouth. He grasps his stiff cock and laved his tongue over it and down. The sounds coming from Q egged him on. James took him deep into his mouth, his nose nuzzling the dark curls at the base of his shaft.

Q was gasping and moaning quite loudly and as James pulled his mouth up and released his cock, he smiled almost laughing.

Q opened his eyes and looked at him, James sat up and reached past him for the lube and a condom in the drawer and Q had to ask.

“What is so amusing?” He said as he kissed James’ chest when he leaned over him. When James sat back he had a large smile on his face.

“You are…you sweet wonderfully noisy man.” James softly laughed when Q blushed; he leans and kisses him softly. James falls back onto the bed pulling Q atop him. James hands him the condom, Q takes it and opens it and eases it onto James’ hard cock. He then is handed the lube and Q takes it and slicks up James’ cock and his own fingers.

James raises a brow when Q does that until he sees that Q is going to open himself for James. Q fills himself with two fingers, moaning and moving atop him.

Watching him was sending James over the edge; he wanted to be the one inside Q. He reached and took ahold of Q’s ass and pulls his cheeks apart giving Q more ease.

 

James growled causing Q to open his eyes and look down at him, he had the most passionate look on his face, so Q removed his fingers and lifted himself up as he grasped James cock, then slowly impaled himself upon it. James instantly had his hands on his hips and helped him. His fingers again pulling his cheeks apart so he could go deeper inside him, Q was gripping his arms as he bounced.

They moved in unison, sweat beading their bodies. Q leaned down, resting his forehead to James’. Their moans mingling as they moved, both of them lost in the pleasure and emotions.

James moves his hands to cup Q’s face and look into his eyes, he smiles brightly at Q who responds in kind and wraps his arms around his neck and laughs. James grips Q and rolls him to his back upon the bed, covering him with his and begins kissing him as his thrusting resumes. Q clung tightly to him, letting James take control.

“James…Please, do not stop!” Q whined and begged his legs wrapped around his torso. James smiled and planted his hands on either side of Q’s body and began a deep hard thrust.

“Christ…Nick, you are so hot tonight.” James grunted as he drove his shaft deeper, he could see how hard Q’s cock was.

“Nick…stroke your cock, I want to watch.” He said and when Q began to do just that, James could almost swear he got even harder inside Q.

Q was stroking his cock, moaning and writhing under James, crying to him that he was so close, he begged to cum. James told him to. It only took three more strokes and Q was cumming on his stomach. Watching him in orgasm sends James over the edge, starting his own. James growled out then collapsed atop Q.

“Mmmm…Nick you look amazing when you cum.” James said as he kissed Q’s face. Q just smiled at James as he enjoyed the tides of his orgasm slowly ebbing away.

James moved off of Q and lays back in the bed, moving his arm up Q takes the hint and snuggles up against him, resting his head on James’ chest. Q kissed his chest and neck as he listened to his heartbeat.

“James?” Q said softly, James responded with a hum.

Q was drawing circles on his chest with his fingers.

“James…Are you sure you want me…I mean I’ve never been in a serious relationship before and I don’t know what to do or …”James cut him off by moving him and leaning up and looking into his eyes.

“Nicholas…I chose you a long time ago and I am more than willing to show you how to have a relationship.” James had his fingers on Q’s lips as he spoke to him.

“But…you cannot see anyone else but me…I don’t share Nicholas…ever.” Q nodded hearing him and agreed. James leaned down and kissed him deeply. Q tilted his head up to kiss James, moaning softly.

When James broke the kiss he could see that Q had something on his mind.

“Out with it Nicholas…I can see you have something to say.” He asked and Q ducked his head down and bit his lip.

“003…Jack, he doesn’t want me with you…He says I am too good for you and that being with you would put me in danger of dying.”

Q looked up at James as he said the last part. James was frowning then pulled away from Q and stood up. Standing there naked he turned and looked at Q.

“Is this an issue with you…my past relationships, my history…tell me now so we can just end this, because I cannot change the past.” James spoke succinctly and with honesty as he looked at Q. James swore he could see the wheels working in Q’s mind. The boffin slowly got up out of the bed and walked to James, he shivered just a little because the bed was quite warmer. He got right up next to James and placed his arms around his neck and smiled.

“I don’t care about your past…someday I will tell you all about mine, but for now…all I want is you and only you in my life.” Q kissed him but when James didn’t respond he opened his eyes and looked up at him.

“Nicholas…I am not playing, I am quite serious about you and I pray this isn’t a game for you. I may be a cold hearted killer when in the field but I do have feelings and I do have feelings for you.”

James was serious and Q swallowed that fact and tightened his hold on James even more and looked straight into his eyes.

“I know James…I understand and I do know you have feelings I realize that now, the events of the last three days have shown me what an ass I have been in dealing with you. I promise…no I swear on my life I am serious and I want only you.” Q was touching his face as he spoke those words, tracing his fingers over James’ lips. James took Q’s hand in his then swiftly kissed him, letting his hand go and wrapping him up in his large arms.

He lifted Q up and carried him back to the bed, never breaking the kiss. Q had wrapped his legs around James once he was lifted up.

James turned and sat down on the mattress, holding Q in his lap, his large hands cradling his rounded ass in his hands. He broke the kiss and slowly kissed his way to his ear then bit his earlobe eliciting a mewling sound from Q. As he gripped that ass, James began sliding Q against his own body. He wanted that friction, to feel his soft white flesh against his own.

Q was a moaner James had realized, he was very vocal and it only fueled the passion in James to pleasure him. He could feel Q’s nails on his back as they rubbed against each other. They made love off and on the whole night.

Q was working at his station in front of the big screen working over a schematic with R for an upcoming mission that James and Alec would both be on. Alec was more cordial to Q and accepting of his and James’ relationship. 003 was not accepting of their relationship, and he found out the hard way not to try and sway Q away from James.

It happened on a day that they had set aside for Q to get off of work at six pm. James arrived at Q branch and noticed that the minions were not looking up from their workstations. James frowned when he didn’t see Q and that his office door was shut and the window shaded. As he headed over to his office, one worker looked up and shook his head no, as if to say don’t go in there.

James approached him and grabbed his shirt and dragged him up out of his seat.

“Who is in there with him?” James yelled into his face, and the minion could only squeak out the number three. James dropped him to the floor and went over and pounded on the door. When he didn’t get a response, he stepped back then kicked the door open. Thankfully Q had not put in the special door yet. The door swung open and he found agent 003 cornering Q. James saw that his shirt was torn open and his glasses were off and on the floor. 003 growled at James and told him to bugger off. James launched himself at him and threw him to the floor and began to drive his fists into his face. Q tried his best to get James off of him but he wasn’t strong enough when James was like this. Thankfully Alec had shown up at Q branch looking for R when he saw all the minions gathered at Q’s office door.

He asked what was happening when he heard Q scream out James’ name, Alec pushed his way in and shook his head and grabbed James pulling him back as hard as he could. 003 lay there in a pool of blood and it seemed he was dead but he wasn’t.

Alec held James back, because he wanted to go back and do more to him.

“Alec...” James was breathing hard as he tried to speak. “Alec… he assaulted Q." He turned to Q who was nodding yes. He let James go since Q was now next to him and James ushered him away from prying eyes and looked him over, pulling off his cardigan and looking for wounds. Alec told R to call for medical to come and get 003.

James gathered Q’s things and was taking him home, M could wait for an explanation. He drove Q home and once there he stripped his torn shirt and looked at all the bruises from 003’s fingers. Gently he touched his cut lip then kissed it. He sat down and held Q in his lap, kissing him and being tender.

“Are you alright now?” He asked, Q nodded then looked at James when his mobile went off. James answered and told him yes he is fine; yes he isn’t coming back tonight and not tomorrow either. He smiled when James told the caller that Q was taking a day off. James ended the call and put his mobile down.

“That was Alec…he wanted to know if you were alright. And he said to enjoy your day off, oh and 003 is no longer an agent and he wanted you to know that he will never bother you again. I didn’t ask what that meant but knowing Alec it won’t be good.” James was smiling but Q seemed upset.

“I don’t want him dead James.” Q mumbled, James touched his bruised jawline. He hurt you Q, and he deserves what is given him whether by me or by Alec and I can say by now there is nothing I can do about it.” James was solemn when he said that and Q knew he was speaking the truth. He leaned in and kissed Q softly, being careful of his hurt lip.

Q kissed him back then nestled against him and smiled when James wrapped him up in his arms. James placed a kiss to his mop of dark curls and tucked him under his chin.

“You are safe now and no one will hurt you if I can help it, now maybe we can start this thing between us because I badly want you in my life and my flat. Will you move in with me?” He asked and smiled when Q sat up and looked at him.

“Are you serious, you want me in your flat?” Q looked at James puzzled. He just rolled his eyes at Q and shook his head.

“Nicholas, why would I ask if I wasn’t serious?” Q just stared at him as if he couldn’t believe James had asked.

“Um…Yes, I would like that but isn’t it a bit early I mean so far all we have ever done is shag, we haven’t really gone on a proper date.” Q bit his lip praying James wasn’t upset by this.

Looking into those hazel eyes, James only smiled then kissed him again.

“Well, we can fix that…we can date first then you move in and take care of me. I need you and I want you here with me. Gives me a real reason to come home, so I want you badly to move in but it’s up to you because if you are not here, then I guess I will just end up at your flat after every mission. I don’t want to come home to an empty flat anymore.”

Q smiled, his face actually glowed because James wanted him and was expressing it. Q nodded then and touched his face.

“Alright…I will move in but we should discuss flat rules, I like to have my home a certain way and my things a certain way, and my tea and such and then when it comes to the loo, well I have my rules and…” Q was silenced when James put his hand over his mouth as he shook his head.

“Nicholas…Take it easy, we will work it out and as you can see by looking around your things will fit just fine. I do not have much because I have had no reason to have it but with you here, you can do what you want. Just leave my books alone, sometimes I like to read. Otherwise, bring everything, fill my home with you and your things all I care about is you. You could put laptops everywhere for all I care. I just want you here when I come home.”

Q smiled against his hard palm then kissed it; James moved his hand and pulled Q in for a deep kiss. Q wrapped his arms around James’ neck. Growling James held him tight and stood up holding him, causing Q to wrap his legs around his torso.

They kissed deeply as James carried him to his bed. As they headed down the hallway Q stopped kissing and laughed.

“James, I have a secret about Alec.” Q looked so mischievous that James had to laugh. He set him down once they were in the room and as James was closing the door, he could be heard saying.

“Oh you mean that little…” The door shuts.

 

End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome but hey...lets be nice! ;)


End file.
